


Близкие контакты

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Секс не самый универсальный способ сближения для тех, кто привык никому не доверять.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Близкие контакты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Алэй Лан.

Пустое кресло действовало Жуслану на нервы. Взгляд то и дело цеплялся за эту пустоту, возвращался к ней. Жуслан, разумеется, ни на секунду не забывал, что Залиш погиб, но все равно не видеть его на собрании было странно и тревожно. Дело было даже не в предчувствии перемен, которые неизбежно повлечет за собой эта, надо сказать, довольно глупая смерть. Кресло по левую руку от Жуслана было занято, но не получалось отделаться от мыслей, что опустеть могло именно оно. И хорошо, что, внимая Аджиману, можно было смотреть на Ариабарта. Просто видеть его, держать в поле зрения, знать, что он здесь. Это успокаивало, но взгляд снова и снова спотыкался о пустоту напротив - недвусмысленное напоминание о том, что даже сильные мира сего смертны. Один из четырех князей погиб. Значило ли это, что он не последний, и кто тогда будет следующим?  
До сих пор ни один из князей не умирал от руки бунтовщика. В космическом бою - да, случалось. К слову, Ариабарт за последний год уже дважды проходил по самому краю. Жуслана передергивало от таких мыслей, слишком это походило на плохое предчувствие. Ариабарт, несомненно, был лучшей кандидатурой, чтобы возглавить кампанию на Балгащу. Не было причин ожидать там ожесточенного сопротивления, но война есть война. Хотелось хоть как-нибудь предостеречь Ариабарта, обсудить с ним кампанию наедине. В конце концов, просто пожелать удачи.

Жуслан ждал приглашения на ужин или предложения вместе пообедать, ведь Ариабарт наверняка тоже хотел бы увидеться с ним перед отлетом в более приватной обстановке. Это было бы... логично, учитывая, как изменились их отношения. По крайней мере, самому Жуслану так казалось. Но Ариабарт молчал. Жуслан несколько раз встречал его во дворце Безземельного Лорда или в Генштабе, хотел даже подойти, но Ариабарт всегда был в компании своих офицеров и явно занят - он на ходу обсуждал какие-то детали, судя по долетевшим до Жуслана обрывкам фраз. Все, что досталось Жуслану - легкий кивок и мимолетная улыбка. С недавних пор этого перестало быть достаточным, но Жуслан не был уверен, что имеет право претендовать на большее сейчас, когда Ариабарт настолько погружен в дела. Правда степень этого погружения вызывала у Жуслана беспокойство. Они виделись мельком, да, но даже во время этих коротких недовстреч Жуслан успел заметить, что Ариабарт выглядит… нет, не плохо, но хуже, чем обычно. Для человека, знающего его не слишком близко, это, возможно, не было очевидным, но Жуслан имел основания подозревать, что признаки усталости, которые он читал по лицу и осанке Ариабарта, не были плодом его воображения. Было ли все это достаточным поводом, чтобы проявить инициативу настолько личного характера?  
В другое время Жуслан просто связался бы по комму, но сейчас ограничился сообщением, написав, что был бы рад встрече в удобное для Ариабарта время. Он намеренно выбрал полуофициальный тон, не желая показывать свою заинтересованность и оставляя таким образом Ариабарту возможность вежливого отказа. Ответ оказался таким же нейтральным. Ариабарт выражал сожаление, что навалившиеся дела не позволили встретиться с лордом Жусланом раньше, и надеялся, что тот составит ему компанию сегодня вечером. Надо полагать, тоже оставлял Жуслану пространство для маневра. Жуслан подтвердил, что придет, и отправился в винный погреб. Он знал, что Ариабарт ценит хорошее вино, и хотел сделать ему приятное. Обернется ли встреча, которую пока можно было трактовать просто как вечер в дружеской обстановке, чем-то большим, станет ясно во время этой самой встречи, а до того Жуслану хотелось иметь возможность отступить и не потерять лицо.  
Когда Жуслан понял, куда именно его ведут, он улыбнулся. Встреча будет очень неофициальной, это он мог сказать уже сейчас. Он вспомнил свое удивление, когда узнал, что Ариабарт живет не в самом поместье, а в прилегающем флигеле. Ариабарт никогда не говорил этого прямо, но Жуслан понял, что тот создал себе что-то вроде «дома в доме», свою территорию, где не была места официозу и куда допускались далеко не все. Сам Жуслан попал туда не сразу даже не после начала их отношений, а где-то через месяц, когда Ариабарт стал больше ему доверять.  
\- Не надо обо мне докладывать, - Жуслан отмахнулся от дворецкого.  
Он толком не знал, чего именно ожидал, но совершенно точно не рассчитывал застать Ариабарта за рабочим столом, заваленным дисками и распечатками. При этом Ариабарт отнюдь не выглядел как человек, ожидающий визита, ну или он решил скрасить себе ожидание довольно странным способом - пялясь, иначе не скажешь, на голографическое изображение звездной системы, которое они только сегодня рассматривали на совете.  
\- Планируете вашу кампанию, лорд Ариабарт? - шутливо спросил Жуслан.  
Ариабарт вздрогнул: он, похоже, не услышал ни шагов, ни стука в дверь.  
Может, он вообще забыл, что Жуслан должен был придти? А вдобавок забыл выспаться, поесть и причесаться.  
Ариабарт улыбнулся немного виновато и пригладил волосы. Точнее, постарался пригладить.  
\- Хотелось бы предусмотреть возможные варианты развития событий, лорд Жуслан.  
\- Все возможные варианты? - ирония в голосе Жуслана была едва заметной.  
\- Все не получится, - Ариабарт об этом, кажется, сожалел всерьез.  
Теперь для Жуслана стало ясно, как день, почему ему не нравился вид Ариабарта и почему тот не нашел времени с ним связаться. Он не просто готовился - он ушел в подготовку с головой, не позволяя себе вынырнуть, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Жуслан представлял себе приблизительно его состояние - так примерные студенты подчас не находят в себе сил оторваться от учебников, даже когда все билеты выучены назубок. Они все корпят над раскрытыми книгами, не разбирая уже строчек, не понимая написанного, лишая себя отдыха. Сравнивать Ариабарта со студентом, нервничающим перед экзаменом, было несколько неуместно - масштаб не тот, но Жуслан не мог не отметить про себя, что действия его брата сейчас легко объяснить комплексом отличника, причем отличника, однажды имевшего несчастье провалиться на экзамене. Страшно было подумать, сколько он провел над картами. Ариабарт, насколько знал Жуслан - и узнал он об этом сравнительно недавно - вовсе не считал себя гением стратегии и тактики. На внезапные озарения он никогда не рассчитывал, предпочитая тщательно планировать сражения. Прислушивался к своим старшим офицерам, которых отбирал лично. Некоторых из них считал способнее себя, но решения в любом случае приходилось принимать именно Ариабарту, равно как и ответственность за ошибки. До битвы при Цербере этот подход себя полностью оправдывал. Впрочем, при любом подходе возможна осечка, чего Ариабарт как будто не понимал. Свое первое поражение он считал, по всей видимости, следствием недостаточной подготовки и собирался не допустить повторения этой ошибки. Вот только вид его яснее ясного говорил о том, что в своих изысканиях Ариабарт зашел в тупик, да при этом еще и вымотался до предела. Ему давно уже пора было переключиться, отдохнуть, а он продолжал загонять себя.  
\- Тебе стоит отвлечься, - сказал Жуслан по возможности мягко, так, чтоб это не звучало распоряжением. - Выглядишь уставшим.  
Он мог бы добавить, что как раз в таком состоянии люди и совершают ошибки глупые и досадные, но говорить сейчас Ариабарту о возможных ошибках было бы просто жестоко.  
Ариабарт потянулся, потер ладонью поясницу.  
\- Да. Я как-то... засиделся.  
Жуслану очень хотелось спросить «на сколько суток?».  
Взгляд у Ариабарта стал немного растерянным - будто он не знал, что должен сделать сначала. Он переложил несколько файлов с места на место, зачем-то поправил шейный платок. Жуслан заметил, какие неловкие у него движения.  
\- Как давно ты спал в последний раз? - спросил он, чувствуя, как ступает на тонкий лед.  
Ариабарт повел плечом, будто отмахиваясь.  
\- Времени мало. И не хочется... Не получается заснуть, - добавил он после едва заметной паузы.  
«Ценное уточнение», - подумал Жуслан. Ценное и в том смысле, что Ариабарт обозначил проблему, и в том, что он вообще признался в ней.  
\- Жуслан, что же ты стоишь? - Ариабарт будто спохватился и вспомнил о положенном гостеприимстве. - Выпьешь чего-нибудь? Я сейчас... - Ариабарт запнулся, как будто нужные слова никак не приходили на ум.  
\- Я могу обслужить себя сам, не надо никого звать. Ариабарт, мне кажется, тебе надо немного расслабиться. Для того, чтобы заснуть, надо как минимум лечь в постель, а не сидеть над картами.  
\- Да...  
\- Может быть, примешь душ? - предложил Жуслан. - Я подожду.  
\- Хороший я буду хозяин, - Ариабарт на секунду закрыл глаза. - Бросаю гостя.  
\- Гость подождет, потом выпьем вина, поговорим... Я наведу на тебя такую тоску, что ты непременно начнешь зевать.  
Ариабарт кивнул, даже не отреагировав на шутку. Конечно, Жуслан успел уже понять, что с чувством юмора у его брата откровенно неважно, но тут было другое. Ариабарт, кажется, действительно воспринял его слова, как обещание избавления и отдыха, а значит, дошел практически до ручки.  
\- Не засни под душем.  
\- Это вряд ли, - Ариабарт тут же потер глаза, опровергая свои слова, - я ненадолго.  
Жуслан только кивнул в ответ, наливая вино. Ариабарт скрылся за дверью, Жуслан поставил бокал на стол. Вина на самом деле не хотелось, просто надо было чем-то занять себя на мгновение, создавая иллюзию непринужденности.  
В ванной зашумела вода. Жуслан мельком глянул в ту сторону. В двухэтажном флигеле все было рядом, из этого кабинета одна дверь вела в спальню, другая - в ванную комнату. Ариабарт сейчас был так близко от него - рукой подать. Жуслан представил, как он, обнаженный, стоит под струями воды, и потряс головой, усмехаясь своим мыслям. Учитывая состояние Ариабарта, тот согласится разве что на братские объятия перед сном, о чем-то большем можно забыть. А ведь, пускай визит этот был продиктован тревогой, Жуслан только сейчас осознал в полной мере, что на «большее» откровенно надеялся. Впрочем, сейчас ему казалось, что за время короткой беседы Ариабарт подпустил его к себе ближе, чем в те несколько раз, когда они оказывались в постели в качестве любовников. И это тоже было ценно.  
Он и прежде давал Ариабарту советы, но никогда раньше они не были настолько интимными. Одно дело - подкинуть идею о применении орудий Вайгельта и совсем другое - высказаться в духе «прими душ и проспись». Жуслан не был уверен, что Ариабарт не расценит это, как нарушение границ. Но тот то ли сделал вид, то ли и правда признал за Жусланом это право.  
Для человека смертельно уставшего Ариабарт плескался довольно долго, так что вино Жуслан все же выпил, размышляя не без сожаления, что сейчас ему следует уйти как можно скорее. Бессонница Ариабарта объяснялась в первую очередь тем, что тот сам просто не позволял себе заснуть. Получив «разрешение», он наверняка станет клевать носом. Что мог, Жуслан сделал, теперь было важно не помешать.  
Он как раз обдумывал, о чем таком легком, необязательном можно поговорить с Ариабартом, чтобы тот окончательно расслабился и не успел снова войти в «рабочий режим», когда позади него скрипнула дверь. Жуслан обернулся и внезапно порадовался, что бокала у него в руках больше не было. Ариабарт появился на пороге, закутанный в белый махровый халат, вытирающий влажные волосы полотенцем. Это было немного… слишком. Жуслан видел Ариабарта в мундире (чаще всего), в полуофициальной одежде (значительно реже) и даже обнаженным, но настолько домашним Ариабарт не выглядел - не позволял себе выглядеть - никогда. В халате невозможно выглядеть более голым, чем совсем без одежды, но Жуслан сейчас воспринимал это именно так, и реакция не заставила себя ждать, а собственные благие намерения показались чем-то далеким и практически невыполнимым. Он не был уверен сейчас в том, что хочет уйти от такого Ариабарта, более того, не был уверен, что сможет это сделать.  
Ариабарт выглядел усталым и посвежевшим одновременно. И он улыбался. Отбросил полотенце на подлокотник дивана, убрал со лба волосы. По виску и щеке поползла капля воды, скатилась по шее в вырез халата. Жуслан проследил ее путь, а потом подумал о тех каплях, что ему сейчас не видны. И о том, какие они на вкус. Во рту пересохло. Жуслан сделал попытку отхлебнуть вино из пустого уже бокала. Смутившись, снова отставил его в сторону - Ариабарт этого, по счастью, не видел. Он сел на диван, чуть раздвинув ноги – полы длинного халата немного разошлись, откинул голову на спинку и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Ты был прав. Нет смысла себя загонять. Я сделал, что мог. Дальше будем действовать по обстановке, - Ариабарт зевнул, запоздало прикрыв рот.  
\- В ванной ты не заснул, собираешься сделать это на диване?  
Уходить нужно было прямо сейчас, но Жуслан все медлил. Если Ариабарт его об этом попросит, если выразит хотя бы мимолетное недовольство...  
\- Диван большой, - ответил Ариабарт, не открывая глаз. – Хорошо, что ты…- еще один зевок, - пришел.  
Делая три шага к дивану, Жуслан почти боялся, что Ариабарт сейчас откроет глаза.  
\- Лучше все же дойти до спальни, - он сам удивлялся, как спокойно звучит его голос, а казалось, должен срываться, как у подростка - примерно на этом уровне сейчас находилась хваленая выдержка Жуслана.  
Он опустился на диван рядом с Ариабартом.  
\- Еще две минуты, - пробормотал тот с интонациями почти просительными.  
\- Только две, - сказал Жуслан перед тем, как поцеловать его.

Он целовал Ариабарта, потому что ему хотелось его поцеловать и потому, что это был самый простой способ узнать, можно ли зайти дальше. Ответ Ариабарта можно было счесть чем угодно, кроме отказа. Может, он сам этого ждал?  
От губ Жуслан перешел к шее, спустил халат с плеч, которыми Ариабарт сразу же зябко передернул. Но в комнате не было прохладно, так что Жуслан откинул в стороны и полы халата, провел ладонью по бедру раз, другой. Ариабарт вздохнул. Жуслан продолжал гладить его между ног, касаясь лишь внутренней поверхности бедра, зная уже, насколько Ариабарт здесь чувствителен.  
Ариабарт прикусил губу и развел ноги сильнее. Он не сказал ни слова, Жуслан тоже молчал - боялся спугнуть настроение. Лишние разговоры могли разрушить ту атмосферу доверия и какой-то особенной интимности, которая появилась между ними в последние полчаса. Пока что Ариабарт позволял Жуслану действовать по своему усмотрению.  
Наверное, надо было тоже раздеться, но Жуслана заводил именно такой контраст - он все еще был в мундире, только шейный платок развязал, а Ариабарт был почти обнажен. Халат сполз, он держался только поясом на талии, руки Ариабарт уже вытащил из рукавов. Если Жуслан сейчас обнял бы его, то всей кожей Ариабарт почувствовал бы плотную ткань.  
Живот, грудь, бедра – губы сменяли ладони и наоборот; Жуслан никак не мог насытиться этими прикосновениями и знал, что и Ариабарту они тоже не дают насыщения, только дразнят. Это еще не было игрой «попроси меня», но Жуслан был к этому близок. От одной только мысли, как будет звучать голос Ариабарта во время этой просьбы, стало ясно, что пора переходить к действиям более активным, а не то все закончится, толком не начавшись.  
Ариабарт уже не сидел, а полулежал, вытянувшись, на диване – одна нога все еще касалась пола, другую, согнутую в колене, Жуслан отводил в сторону, почти прижимая к спинке дивана. Растяжка у Ариабарта была хорошая…Кстати, о растяжке и все сопутствующем. Секс с мужчиной, точнее, секс с Ариабартом, был хорош всем, кроме одного «но», к которому Жуслан пока не успел привыкнуть. И этим «но» была необходимость использования смазки. Жуслан чуть не чертыхнулся, понимая, что сейчас надо оторваться от Ариабарта, такого открытого сейчас и найти... чем там они обычно пользовались. Где? В ванной? В спальне?  
\- Я сейчас... - хрипло пробормотал он, отстраняясь.  
\- А? - волосы у Ариабарта растрепались совершенно, и от этого он выглядел еще лучше. Жуслан сглотнул.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неприятно... - он бы не удивился, если бы его бессвязное бормотание не поняли, но Ариабарт улыбнулся.  
\- Не будет. Я... уже сделал все, что нужно.  
Жуслан непроизвольно поднял брови и Ариабарт вдруг вспыхнул до корней волос, даже уши запылали.  
\- Я подумал... - он отвел глаза.  
Жуслан еле удержался от смеха. Он-то чуть не рехнулся, пытаясь обуздать себя, опасаясь, что его желание не встретит отклика, что его порыв будет выглядеть неуместно. Ариабарт же в это время вовсе не испытывал никаких сомнений. Он просто... подготовился и, не подавая виду, отдал право принятия решения и первого шага Жуслану. В этом раскладе появление в купальном халате вполне тянуло на попытку соблазнения. И довольно успешную попытку.  
Но, чем бы не руководствовался Ариабарт, смазывая себя, сейчас это Жуслану было только на руку. Вернее, не на руку вовсе...  
Он торопливо расстегнул брюки, приспустил их. Ариабарт так и сидел, раскрытый, и следил за Жусланом.  
\- Ты не разденешься, - он произнес это немного удивленно, но не спрашивая даже.  
\- Нет.  
\- Я думал... - Ариабарт замолчал - Жуслан подался к нему и прижал руку к губам. Кажется, они оба думали слишком много.  
Кровать, конечно, была бы удобнее, но и на диване удалось устроиться неплохо. Ариабарт смотрел на Жуслана, не отрываясь, все время, пока тот проверял, действительно ли Ариабарт подготовлен достаточно хорошо, и проверка эта, похоже, доставляла ему неподдельное удовольствие. Жуслану хотелось всего сразу - и вставить Ариабарту сейчас же, немедленно, и продолжать ласкать его, слушая вздохи и наблюдая, как Ариабарт подается к нему, прикусывая губу и улыбаясь. Он напомнил сам себе, что брат все-таки действительно устал и надо бы не затягивать прелюдию... как бы ни ныло сладко в паху, когда смотришь на такого Ариабарта.  
Смазки Ариабарт на себя действительно не пожалел, и предусмотрительность эта Жуслана коробила и забавляла одновременно. И некстати, в совершенно неподходящий момент, когда думать уже вообще не полагалось, Жуслан вспомнил, что содержимое того самого флакона, который Ариабарт вручил ему в их первый раз, было израсходовано чуть ли не наполовину. До него только сейчас в полной мере дошло, что это означает. Ариабарт готовил себя для кого-то еще, выгибался потом так, чтоб партнеру было удобнее. И тот, другой, наверняка тоже закидывал ноги Ариабарта себе на плечи. И этому кому-то было так же сладко засаживать Ариабарту, как Жуслану сейчас. И, может быть, он так же и не думал сдерживаться, двигаясь резко, выбивая из Ариабарта все новые вздохи. Странно, но Ариабарт в постели не стонал никогда, а Жуслан и прежде, и сейчас думал, что стоны ему были бы очень к лицу. Ему хотелось бы их услышать. Он несколько раз провел рукой по члену Ариабарта, а потом накрыл пах его же ладонью, давая понять, что дальше Ариабарту следует приласкать себя самостоятельно. Но зрелище того, как Ариабарт стискивает свой член, глядя в это время на самого Жуслана, оказалось настолько сильнодействующим, что пришлось замереть на секунду, чтобы перевести дыхание.  
Ариабарт, не отводя взгляда, продолжал гладить себя одной рукой, а второй дотронулся до щеки Жуслана. Кажется, он что-то сказал, Жуслан уже ничего не слышал - кровь шумела в ушах. Он снова толкнулся в Ариабарта, и еще раз, и заметил, как у Ариабарта изменилось лицо. Это стало последней каплей - Жуслан прижался к Ариабарту как можно ближе, вошел в него до конца и замер, тяжело дыша.  
Ариабарт лежал с закрытыми глазами, держа Жуслана за руку. Когда только успел ухватиться? Жуслан тихо вздохнул. Надо было вставать и, наверное, идти домой. Оставаться у Ариабарта на ночь Жуслан не хотел, но двигаться сейчас хотелось еще меньше. Он высвободил руку и лег рядом с Ариабартом, наткнулся на что-то пушистое - халат, который все-таки окончательно сполз и смялся за время их игр.  
\- Останешься?  
Жуслан помотал головой, запоздало понял, что Ариабарт его жеста не видит и добавил:  
\- Нет. Вдвоем тут все же тесновато.  
\- Да…  
Жуслан успел подумать, что надо еще что-то сказать, когда понял, что Ариабарт, получив ответ, мгновенно заснул. Тормошить его для того, чтобы он перебрался в спальню, было бы форменным свинством, особенно учитывая, на что Ариабарт потратил остатки сил.  
Жуслан встал с дивана. Ариабарт тут же вытянулся, занимая все свободное пространство. Халат так и остался под ним. Жуслан позволил себе с полминуты полюбоваться на него, затем взял в спальне покрывало, вернулся с ним в гостиную, набросил на Ариабарта. Вполне комфортно для того, чтобы выспаться, так что можно считать, что миссия оказалась успешной. Интересно, если бы он, Жуслан, не попался на удочку, Берти так и заснул бы с напрасно смазанной задницей? Впрочем, едва ли это доставило бы ему серьезные неудобства. Жуслан ухмыльнулся, вспоминая собственную реакцию и вспышку ревности.  
«Берти? А почему бы и нет…», - Жуслан решил, что, возможно, позволит себе назвать так Ариабарта. Чуть позже. Когда они снова встретятся в настолько же неофициальной обстановке. Почему-то ему казалось, что Ариабарт против не будет.


End file.
